


Y-Yes Professor

by SuicidalSmile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, i had it posted on my other story but it didnt . . . fit, may be more idk, so here, this be some college AU fluff, warm good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSmile/pseuds/SuicidalSmile
Summary: MC is a fourth year university student, graduating soon but she realizes that neither Saeyoung or Saeran have very positive school memories. She decides to change that, with a large helping of kisses and love.fluff >///





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but i think its cute. plz give me college AUUUUUUSSS  
> follow me @analsensei on tumblr for some more shite content

Saeran had always wanted to go to school. He didn’t tell anyone this but you could see it when he and Saeyoung picked you up from university. Although he rarely spoke out of turn you could tell from the faraway glimmer in his eyes something about campus life fascinated him endlessly. You had offered them a tour on one of these visits, you were in your last year there and you knew the campus well. From building to building you went, even Saeyoung seemed like he was having fun; his university life had been shortened due to his genius, so he lacked fond memories of the time. They both thoroughly enjoyed the chemistry lab, where beakers bubbled and where there were various gadgets to touch and explore. The memory was a happy one yet it saddened you slightly; these two had never once lived a normal life, surrounded by peers and laughter, it was foreign to both of them. It was then that an idea struck you, late one night at Saeyoung’s bunker- you’d bring them to university and teach a class!  
If they couldn’t enroll formally, for numerous reasons, then you could at least try to emulate a university experience for them. It would be a gift of sorts, the least you could do to try to alleviate the stress between the two of them and from their past lives. It required a bit of planning of course, you had to ask for permission to use a classroom, purchase some supplies for them but it would be entirely worth it. Once the dates had been set it was becoming increasingly hard not to tell them of your plan.  
One night at dinner you laid the groundwork. The three of you were sitting in the living room, Saeyoung on his laptop and Saeran was lazily flicking through TV channels, not really watching any of them.  
Clearing your throat you spoke, “would you guys be able to come get me from the university tomorrow? Around 11am?”  
Saeyoung pulled his headphones off, shooting you a quizzical look. “11? That’s pretty early, how come?”  
Your hands grew moist, you weren’t a good liar. “I have an appointment and I’d really appreciate if you guys could come?”  
Saeran dragged his gaze over to you, “both of us?”  
You smiled sheepishly, “y-yes please! I’d really owe you one. Please meet me in this classroom.”  
You handed Saeyoung a piece of paper with a class number scribbled on it. “Remember to be there on time, please!”  
Saeran and Saeyoung shared a look but shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Anything for my lovely 606~” Saeyoung sung under his breath, turning his attention back to his laptop.  
You almost audibly sighed in relief as they carried on, although you couldn’t help but be excited. They both seemed completely oblivious to your ulterior motives which was exactly what you were hoping for, tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough!

You woke up early, untangling yourself from Saeyoung as you dressed for the day. Sleepy mumbles came from the bed as you readied yourself in the bathroom, you stop smiling. Managing to catch the 9am shuttle you hurried to the campus, a change of clothes stuffed into your backpack. It was unseemly for a senior to skip class but you had special permission from the Prof, you’d promised, despite your absence, you’d email them the assignment by the evening. Across the campus you went, heading for the Arts and Recreation building where you had borrowed a classroom. Once you’d arrived you began preparing everything, placing pens and notebooks on the front two desks, putting a heart beside Saeyoung’s name and a smiley face beside Saeran’s. You’d be doing a presentation on Art History, your major, in fact this ‘pretend’ class was going to be immensely helpful in preparation for your year end thesis.  
As you brought up the slideshow you were going to be presenting you glanced at the time, 10:45- they should be here soon. The clothes you had packed this morning were pulled out, a cream coloured blouse and a pencil skirt; semi fancy clothing that you never wore. If you were going to be a Professor you had to look the part, even if it meant sacrificing your usual comfy leggings and sweater. Pulling you hair into a loose bun, placing a pair of thrift store glasses on your nose, and zipping up the skirt you were ready; all that remained was to wait.  
As it got closer and closer to 11am the nerves began to build, would they think this was stupid and laugh at you? What happens if you make a complete fool of yourself? Just as you were shaking those thoughts from your head there was a knock upon the door followed by muffled mumbling.  
“Is it this one?” Saeran asked.  
“How am I supposed to know? I don’t know this place.” Saeyoung quipped back.  
“You’re the one she gave the paper to, dumbass.”  
Leaping from your chair you straightened yourself and stood tall, act like a university Professor. You pulled open the door, smiling softly.  
“Good afternoon students, please come in and take your seats.”  
A collective stare followed by the dropping of two jaws. Saeyoung looked like he had just rolled out of bed, he was never up this early whereas Saeran donned all black and a leather choker, a rather outlandish outfit.  
You didn’t allow your ‘Professor’ smile didn’t falter, “please come in, wouldn’t want to start class late now would we?”  
Numbly Saeyoung and Saeran followed you, taking the seats you motioned them to. You were barely able to stifle a giggle as Saeyoung blushed furiously at the inscription you left on the first page of his notebook- ‘even naughty boys need a little teaching once in awhile :3c’. Sarean also looked floored beyond belief, flipping through the pages of his notebook and stroking the numerous pens you’d purchased.  
“So students without further ado let’s begin the lesson, please remember to jot down anything you think is important in your notebooks, I’ll be checking them after class~” You instructed sweetly, taking your place in front of the projector.  
“Firsty we’ll be starting in the Renaissance period, a time famous for it’s beautiful and world renowned art pieces . . .”  
From there things went smoothly, you couldn’t help but glow with confidence as both Saeyoung and Saeran gave you their undivided attention. Smugly you also noticed that Saeyoung couldn’t stop staring at you, it wasn’t normal for him to see you dressed up and his gaze lingered. You knew you made the correct choice in clothing. Your lecture lasted fifty minutes, your apprehension from before gone completely. At the end you exited out from the powerpoint, folding your hands and adjusted your fake glasses.  
“That was the end of my presentation. Now, any questions?” You asked, shocked that you were still able to maintain this act.  
Saeran raised his hand, his face pinched in thought. It was adorable to see him like this, he usually approached everything apathetically but he seemed genuinely interested now.  
“You seem to know a lot about art, Professor.” He faltered on the last word but the fact that he said it made you incredibly pleased. “But do you do art yourself, I’ve never seen any.”  
His question surprised you, not expecting him to take personal interest in your hobbies. It was true you used to paint quite frequently before joining the RFA, back in your early college days. You didn’t think you were particularly skillful, you’d rather talk of other’s pieces rather than your own, though you did have some pieces in storage.  
“It’s a secret~” you said with a wink. Embarrassed at the thought of them seeing your pieces.  
Saeran seemed momentarily disappointed but jotted something in his notebook. Saeyoung who until now had been abnormally quiet cleared his throat.  
“I have a question, teacher.” He drawled, waving a hand in the air.  
Smiling you turned to him, “what is it, my handsome student?”  
A touch of heat crawled up Saeyoung’s neck but he dismissed it, swallowing thickly, continuing his train of thought. “When did this university start giving teacher licences to such sexy women. If I knew I would have surely enrolled by now.”  
It was your turn to blush and Saeran cursed something under his breath. You wiped your clammy hands against your hips, ignoring your racing heart.  
“Such an inappropriate question, do you need to be sent to detention?”  
A devilish grin, “only if you’re coming too, teach.”  
Saeran stood from his desk, snapping his notebook shut. “I’m gonna go grab a coffee, lemme know when you two quit being gross.” Then he left, leaving them alone in the classroom.  
You almost tried to stop Saeran from leaving, this wasn’t your intent when you set this all up! It wasn’t your fault Saeyoung was being such a flirt, this was meant to be for both of them. Yet something stopped you, watching his retreating back. Saeyoung was still looking at you, feet placed on the desktop, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“So teach, it’s just you and me. Gonna check my notebook?” He hummed slyly, his voice low and gravelly.  
Exhaling softly you went over to Saeyoung’s desk, hanging your glasses from your shirt collar. Bending at the waist you opened his notebook and gasped. The entire first two pages were covered in lewd drawings, words and even half poems. Heat snaked through your bloodstream and you’re head became increasingly dizzy.  
“Whatcha think, teach? Do I pass?”  
You stared up at him, his lips tugged into a crooked grin, eyes dancing behind his glasses. Impulsively you grabbed the front of his sweater and yanked him into a furious kiss, your lips searing against his. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before you released him, panting slightly.  
He gawked at you, mouth agape. You remained like this, gazes locked, both panting, for a few seconds before Saeyoung broke into giggles. Clutching at his sides he squirmed in his chair, breathless laughs falling from his mouth.  
Befuddled you withdrew, unsure what to make of his frantic chuckles. “Saeyoung?” You questioned.  
He continued howling with laughter for a few seconds more before he managed to calm himself, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh, you’re too much. How did I get so lucky?”  
You tilted your head in confusion, “what are you talking about?”  
His eyes burned into you, a sacred sincerity melting with his eyes as tenderness shaped his expression. Reaching out he cupped your cheek, running his finger along your cheekbone, then they drifted down to your lips, tracing them mindlessly. Stunned you didn’t know what to do but allow him to do as he pleased.  
“Thank you, this was- this was . . . well it was one of the best days of my life.” He said truthfully, a pained knot forming between his brow. “Everyday with you is another best day.”  
Your heart lurched, tears unexpectedly coming to your eyes. “I feel the same, Saeyoung. I feel the same.” These words were whispered, a half sob as blinked back wetness.  
“Don’t cry honey. Saeran will freak out if he comes back to this.” Saeyoung breathed, his hand still on your face.  
Bubbly giggles escaped your lips, “you’re right, he’ll beat you senseless.”  
Saeyoung paled, lips thinning. “Please don’t tell him.”  
“I promise.” 

On the car ride home, sitting in the passenger seat as Saeyoung drove, you noticed that Saeran had kept all the notebooks and pens and was now sifting through his notes. He looked completely concentrated, lips mouthing dates and painters names as his eyes danced across the page. This was what you wanted, to show Saeran that life still had much to offer. You pondered if you could ask Jumin to get Saeran a proper government ID so he could enroll, it would be something to think about. Blissfully happy you reached across the console and rested it on Saeyoung’s knee, rubbing small circles into his sweatpants. He cast a glance over at you, “thank you,” he mouthed silently and you just nodded. There was no need to thank you, you did this for them because you loved them. More than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> tada~ how did you like it? hope it was ok. bye bye luvs


End file.
